


And They Were Roommates

by lesbians_harold



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, but im really not for that ship, its just two gays living together and doing roommate stuff (whatever that is), just a little gay fic nothing serious, mentions of Amedot, mentions of jaspis, peridot and lapis are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Lapis needs a place to live and Peridot needs a roommate. Seems like an obvious match. But maybe, just maybe, they could be more than just roommates...





	1. Chapter 1

”Steven, are you sure about this?” Lapis asked the black-haired boy as they were walking up the staircase in the apartment building where his friend, and Lapis’ supposed future roommate, lived.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Peri is super cool. You’ll be best friends in no time, I’m sure of it! And then, you two can join me and Connie on a double best friend date, and we can hang out, all four of us, and it’s going to be great!” Lapis couldn’t help but smile. There was just something about that boy, with his starry eyes and shining positivity that made her feel hopeful, even when she was in the shittiest mood (which was often). “Okay, here we are,” he exclaimed as they reached the 6th floor.

Before Lapis could prepare herself mentally, he pressed the doorbell, hard and long. “Peri! Peridooooooot! Peri, I know you’re in there! And I know you’re awake because you’ve been posting headcanons of Camp Pining Hearts since 9am!”

Lapis couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Coming!” she heard a voice yell from inside the apartment. The door opened and a short, yawning girl came out. She leaned against the doorframe and Lapis took in her appearance. Mom jeans with holes at the knees, a white, cropped t-shirt with a cartoon-ish alien head in the middle, and bare feet. The girl was wearing big, round glasses, and had messy, short, platinum blond hair. Lapis could spot a set of freckles dotting across her face. She was pretty cute, actually (not that that was relevant in any way).

“Steven! What’s up?” the blonde asked, her eyes on the teenage boy in front of her. “This is Lapis. She’s looking for an apartment here in the city, and since you told me you were struggling to pay your rent, I thought you two would be a perfect match!” The blonde let her gaze wander towards Lapis and the latter suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Green eyes met blue, and Lapis was a little taken aback by her intense stare.

“A roommate, you say,” the blonde murmured out. Lapis held her gaze and tried to smile but made a grimace instead.

The blond gave her a genuine smile. “I’m Peridot. Most people call me Peri, though,” the blonde said, putting out her hand for Lapis to shake.

“Uh…Lapis Lazuli,” Lapis said and shook her hand. She had a surprisingly firm handshake.

“Well, come on in, I’ll show you around,” Peridot waved them in. The pair entered the apartment and Lapis looked around. The living room and kitchen were one room, with the kitchen on the right and the couch and tv on the left. There was also a glass door leading out to a small balcony on the other side of the room.

“To the right, we have the bathroom,” Peridot led the way to a wooden door, behind which was a small bathroom with a bathtub. Lapis couldn’t wait to get in and soak in there for hours. That is if she decided to stay. “And on the left is your room,” Peridot walked to the other end of the apartment and opened a door to reveal a small room with a bed and a drawer. “I sleep on the couch, so I’ve never used it. The bed and the drawer came with the apartment, I guess the previous owner left them behind, but they seem pretty new. We can change the mattress of course, if you think it’s gross, but it honestly seems pretty clean to me.”

“So?” Steven looked hopefully at Lapis.

“I guess it’ll do,” Lapis answered in a monotone voice. In her head, though, she was already dreaming of getting to spend hours in the bathtub and maybe even painting on the balcony in the evenings…

“Great! Now I won’t have to move out of my home!” Peridot exclaimed. “So, when are you moving in?” she asked Lapis.

“Ehm, Garnet is parked out front with my things, so, now, I guess?”

Peridot nodded. “Amazing. You need any help?”

 Lapis shook her head. “I don’t have much, so I’ll manage. But thanks for the offer.” Peridot nodded. “I’m gonna go down and get my stuff then,” Lapis said and began walking out of the apartment. As she was heading down the stairs, she heard Peridot and Steven talk from inside the apartment.

“So, how is everyone? How’s Amethyst?” Peridot asked.

When she came outside, she walked to the car where Garnet was sitting in the driver’s seat. “So, you’re moving in with Peri?” the tall woman asked.

“Yeah, I am,” Lapis answered, opening the backseat to get her one cardboard box.

“That’s good. She’s a really nice person, I’m sure you two will get along just fine,” Garnet assured her.

“I sure hope so. Would really suck if we didn’t,” Lapis said as she took out her box and closed the car door.

“Try to be open, okay? Peri can be a handful sometimes, but she means well,” Garnet said.

“Okay, I’ll try,” Lapis promised as she began walking towards the building again.

As she was nearing Peridot’s floor, she could hear Steven talking. “…And Sadie is our front singer. She’s really good. It was actually her idea to have that scary, Halloween theme in our songs. You should come to one of our shows! I’ll text you the address to our next gig, okay?”

Lapis entered the apartment once again and headed towards her new room. “Hey,” she greeted the pair.

“That was quick! Well, I guess I’ll be off then. If you need to talk, you just call, okay?” Steven looked Lapis in the eyes. The girl nodded and put down the box, so she could hug him.

“Thank you for everything. You really saved me,” she said, tearing up a little.

“Hey, you would’ve done the same for me,” the curly-haired boy answered. They let go of each other and Steven walked out of the apartment. “See you guys soon!” he said and began walking down the stairs.

“Bye!” Peridot yelled after him. She closed the door and turned to Lapis. “I’ll let you settle in. If you need anything, just call out. I’ll begin making dinner in an hour or so.” Lapis nodded and took her box into her room, closing the door behind her.

She put all the clothes she had in the drawer and the few things she had, seashells, a picture of her and Steven, on the windowsill. Then, she realized that she hadn’t brought any pillows, blankets, or bedclothes.

“Peridot? Do you have an extra pillow and blanket? And maybe a set of bedclothes?” Lapis asked out loud as she walked out of her room and into the living room. Peridot was lying on the couch, with the TV on, and scrolling through Tumblr on her phone.

“What? Oh, yeah, sure thing,” she said and got up from the couch. She walked over to a closet behind the front door, opened it, and took out a pillow and a blanket to give to Lapis. ”Sheets, yes,” she murmured and walked over to a drawer by the door out to the balcony, and took out a set of bedclothes with blue flowers on it. “Here you go,” she said.

“Thank you,” the taller girl said.

“You’re welcome. You can keep it until you buy your own,” the shorter blonde assured her. Lapis nodded and headed back to her room. She made her bed and laid out some clean clothes on it. At last, she dressed down and put on a blue bathrobe, one that Steven gave her as a Christmas gift, and headed towards the bathroom.

“I’m going to take a bath,” she informed her new roommate as she walked by. “Okay,” the blonde answered from the couch.

Lapis turned on the lights in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She hung up her robe and turned on the hot water. As the bathtub filled, she got in and just sat in the water, hugging her legs, until it was almost at her knees. She turned off the water and just sat in silence for a moment.

She really hoped that it would work out between her and Peridot. She needed some consistency in her life after everything that had happened… After her whole life had happened. She was an orphan that had grown up moving back and forth between foster families; nobody ever wanted her around for long. Just when she thought that she had found her new home, she had to move. Then she turned 18. She was depressed and had a minimum wage job at some café. She was barely getting by. And then one day, she met the ray of sunshine that was Steven Universe.

He became a good friend of hers and helped her through it all. And just as she thought she had her life together, she met _her_. Jasper. Jasper had been really nice towards her, and Lapis thought that she really liked her. She thought she was in love. But Jasper didn’t love her. Jasper wanted to control her. She made her move in with her, quit her job, and pressured her constantly into things she didn’t want to do. She couldn’t even talk to Steven and the Gems anymore.

And then one day, she had had enough. So she ran, in the rain, all the way to Steven’s house. She showed up, dripping wet and in tears, begging him and the Gems for help. They reacted immediately and headed over to Jasper’s to gather the little stuff she had, while she stayed at their house and calmed down. Needless to say, she got a cold the day after, but she was in such a shitty mood that it didn’t even bother her.

When the cold was gone, and the seasons changed, she slowly began to feel better. She began to draw her feelings on paper. Then, drawings turned into paintings, and suddenly she had canvases of bad emotions. But, some were also good emotions. She managed to sell the sad ones, through a friend of Steven’s dad and kept the happy ones. One such painting was of the Gems and Steven on the beach at sunset. It was her favorite.

Lapis sat in that bathtub for a long time, just thinking and reflecting. Eventually, the water became lukewarm, and she began smelling cooking from the kitchen. She could also hear... singing? She got out of the tub and put on her robe. In a small closet by the tub, she found a towel to dry her hair with. As she walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with one hand, she heard what her new roommate was singing along to as she was making their dinner.

“ _I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in; They're hypnotized by my way of walking; I've got them dazzled like a stage magician; When I point, they look; And when I talk, they listen._ ” Lapis smiled, as her roommate really got into it and began singing into a wooden spoon. “

 _Well, everybody needs a friend; And I've got you, and you, and you._ ” She pointed out in the living room as she sang. “ _So many I can't even name them!; Can you blame me? I'm too famous!_ ” The blonde took in a deep breath and sang with her full might. “ _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?; I'm coming into view as the world is turning; Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?; Now everyone can see me burning; Now everyone can see me burning; Now everyone can see me burning…_ ” The shorter girl kneeled on the floor, singing out the last line.

“That was really good,” Lapis smiled.

“Oh, you saw that…thank you,” the blonde mumbled, blushing as she got up on her feet again and turned back to the stove.

“You sing a lot?” the taller girl asked.

“Uh, well, not really. I’m more of a guitar-girl, I just learn to play some songs, I never sing them. I do sometimes write some myself, but nothing serious.”

 Lapis nodded. “Yeah, I get that. You seemed so into it though…So, what are we having for dinner?”

“Well, I’m a vegetarian, I hope you don’t mind. Were having some grilled cheese with grilled eggplant and tomatoes and some dressing that I made. There are also some other grilled vegetables on the side.”

Lapis took a step closer to check out the food on the stove. “Looks good. I’m gonna go get dressed,” she said and headed to her room. She put on a pair of cotton shorts and a big t-shirt with a  _Sadie Killer and The Suspects_ logo on it. So, her roommate was a guitar girl… interesting. She always wanted to learn it, maybe Peridot could teach her? If she ever got around to ask, that is.

In the kitchen, Peridot was setting the table with plates and cutlery. “Well, dinner is served,” she said and sat on a chair by the kitchen island. Lapis pulled out a chair as well and they began to eat. “So, how long have you known Steven?” Peridot asked.

“Uh, well…a couple of years, I think…We met when I was working in this café, and he really helped me through…uh, tough times. And then we lost contact when I began…uh,” Lapis cut herself off because she began feeling uneasy just thinking about the months with Jasper.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. I am a complete stranger after all,” Peridot assured her.

“Thanks. It’s just really hard to talk about…but anyways, I got out and ran back to Steven, and he and the Gems gave me shelter for some months until I could afford to move out for myself. Or, moving in with you.” Peridot nodded. “How about you? You’ve known him for long?”

“No, not as long as you guys at least. Maybe a year or so? I was in a pretty bad place when I met him, I had just run away from my foster mom, and was pretty much homeless. He offered me a place to stay and I slept in his bathtub for a week because…well, I actually can’t remember why, but I did. And then the Gems helped me get a job so I could move out, and I did. But my budget is pretty tight, and I really hoped I could get a roommate soon, and here you are.” The blonde smiled at Lapis and Lapis couldn’t help but smile back. She had a feeling that they were going to get along just fine. “Oh, by the way, do you wanna exchange numbers real quick? Just in case, you know, one of us gets locked out or something…” Peridot asked.

“Sure,” Lapis said. They exchanged numbers and continued their meal. After dinner, they helped each other clean up.  Lapis was pretty tired, so she went early to bed. In the dark, she laid in her bed, thinking about everything. About whether she should bet on the paintings or get a job, about whether she and Peridot could really get along, about Jasper…she pushed those thoughts far back in her mind and tried to actually sleep. Eventually, she managed to fall asleep, and her dreams were filled with oceans and friendly smiles.

It was the best she had slept in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you to my beta(s)- this wouldn't have been possible with out you! please leave comments and kuddos, its helps on my self-esteem :))


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis woke up the next morning feeling more rested than she had been feeling in the past many months. The apartment was rather quiet... Lapis had at least expected her new roommate to be singing along to the morning radio as she was making them breakfast. When she walked into the living room/kitchen, she found that Peridot wasn’t even home. On the island, there was a green sticky note.

_Went to work. Will be back by dinner time. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There’s an extra key under the mat outside. -P._

_Okay, so she went to work_ , Lapis thought. She looked at the clock above the sink. It was 11 am. She had the whole day for herself and she had no idea what she should do. And then it hit her. She was a painter! She could go out and buy some new materials and start painting.

But first, she had to have something to eat. She searched the kitchen and found some oatmeal and yogurt. It was good enough. Afterward, she changed her clothes, grabbed her wallet, and went out.

Lapis took the bus into the city and spent half the day searching for the right canvas, brushes, and paint. When she came home, she changed into her painting attire and placed herself on the balcony, so as to not make the whole apartment smell like paint. The view from the balcony was pretty great, too, since they lived high up. She could see above the roofs and trees, and right at the ocean. She spent the whole day painting.

…

Peridot was in a hurry, having gotten off work pretty late, but the bus was too damn slow. Halfway home, she realized that she had forgotten that she needed to do some shopping, to stock up on groceries for the week. She got off the bus and hurried to the closest convenience store. On her way there, she dialed Lapis, to ask her if she had any wishes for the food.

“Hello?” her roommate answered the phone.

“Hey, Lazuli. I’m just stopping by the convenience store on the way home, do you want me to grab anything?”

On the other end, Lapis was silent for a moment, thinking. “Yeah, maybe some muesli? And yogurt. I like it for breakfast.”

Peridot wrote it on her mental grocery list. “Anything else?”

A pause, then… “If it isn’t too much trouble, some wheat biscuits, and mixed berry tea…I like to dip the biscuits in the tea, and strong tea makes them taste better.” Peridot let out a snort.

“Tea and biscuits? I didn’t know I was living with a brit,” she teased, making her way down the isles and grabbing the things she needed for the week.

“I’m not! I just…I like it, okay?” Her roommate sounded almost flustered.

“Well, I guess I have to buy it, then. But you have to show me this dipping business sometime, m’lady” Peridot teased.

“Oh, stop it,” Lapis said on the other end, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

Peridot laughed and hung up, finishing up her shopping. She had found Lapis some biscuits and tea, some chips and chocolate for herself, some vegetables, pasta and cheese for dinner, and a few other things for the week. She couldn’t wait to get home to her new (and very attractive) roommate and make dinner for her. She had always wanted someone to live with, to share stuff with. Some who could always hang out with her… She was very lonely at times. Maybe, she could even get Lazuli into Camp Pining Hearts, and they could watch it together, and ship Pierre and Percy, and do all the other fun roommate-stuff…Whatever that was.

…

“I’m back!” Peridot yelled as she entered the apartment, hands full with paper grocery bags. At first, the apartment appeared to be empty, as the short blond made her way to the kitchen island to set down the bags. “Lapis?” she asked out loud.

“I’m on the balcony,” she heard her roommate yell from outside.

Peridot made her way to the balcony. Lapis was sitting on a small stool, wearing black jeans, a white apron, and an old, worn t-shirt, all covered in paint. She had her dark brown hair tied up with a bandana, and looked extremely focused as she let the brush sweep across the canvas. “That looks really good,” Peridot commented.

“You think so?” Lapis asked, putting a paint-covered hand on her chin, eyeing the canvas with doubt.

“I’ve made better. This is just a practice piece before I get into the real stuff,” she said, putting down her hand, revealing a spot of paint on her light brown cheek, which she had accidentally smeared on her cheek with her hand. Peridot couldn’t help snorting.

“You…uhm…have a little something there,” the blond said, pointing at her own cheek.

“What? Oh…” Lapis began rubbing the spot but only made it worse. Peridot let out a laugh.

“Stop, stop, it’s hopeless,” she giggled. “Here, let me.” She licked her thumb and rubbed it on the other girls, surprisingly soft, cheek. “There, all clean,” the blonde said.

She took in the rest of her roommate’s appearance. “Well, almost,” she joked, shooting her roommate a grin. Lapis gave her a soft smile back. They held each other’s gaze for a little longer until Peridot said: “I better start making dinner. You tell me when you’re done with that painting, yeah? We’ll hang it up somewhere…you know, decorate. Make this place a home.” The blonde shot her a last smile before she headed back inside.

Not long after, Lapis heard the radio click on, and music sounded from the kitchen. It was a nice, late spring evening, and as Lapis was packing away her stuff, she couldn’t stop smiling. Peridot was really nice. She could definitely see herself becoming friends with her… Maybe even more.

After Lapis had taken a shower to wash off the rest of the paint, they sat down for dinner. “So,” Peridot drew out, “what’s your family like?” She asked.

Lapis stiffened in her chair for a moment. “I, uh, don’t really have one…I’ve been pending between foster families for as long as I can remember…”

Peridot stopped mid-bite. “No way, me too! Although, I did stay in one after like, 3 years, but the mother was really bad, so I ran away before I turned 18. I took the bus to the other end of the country and ended up here. Then, I was homeless for like, almost a year, until I turned 18 and could register myself under a new name and start over. Not long after that, I met Steven and slept in his bathtub… I still can’t remember why… and well, you know the rest.” The blond smiled at the girl in front of her. Lapis gave her a weak smile back, still trying to relax. “Have you ever tried to find your birth parents? You know, so you could meet them?”

Lapis shook her head. “No, not really. The thought never crossed my mind… I’ve always thought they didn’t want me for a reason…” Peridot reached out and laid her hand on Lapis’s.

“Oh, Lapis, I’m sure that’s not the case. Many parents are just not capable to take care of their child at the moment, I’m sure they loved you, and wanted the best for you,” the blonde assured her. Garnet was right, Peridot was really nice.

“Thank you. For saying that,” Lapis murmured, a little flustered at the kind words.

“Of course. I mean, I’d be a pretty bad roommate if I couldn’t cheer you up, wouldn’t I?” Peridot shot her a genuine smile and Lapis couldn’t help smiling back. They continued their meal.

After a while, when they were just about to finish up, Lapis mumbled to herself.“I really need to cut my hair, it’s getting shaggy…You don’t happen to know a good hairdresser around here?”

Peridot smirked. “You’re looking at her. Well, good and good, I’d say I’m decent, and you definitely won’t be disappointed.”

Lapis looked skeptical. “You know how to cut hair?”

Peridot nodded. “Of course! When you’ve been homeless and live on a tight budget, you learn how to do those kinds of things yourself. I can also fix a pipe, change a lightbulb, you know, all that jazz.” Peridot sounded very proud of herself. And Lapis had to admit, she could see why. Lapis was 21 years old, and she didn’t know how to do any of those things.

“You know what’d also be fun? Coloring it! I can imagine you’d look really cool with colored hair,” Peridot suggested.

Lapis held a strand between her fingers and looked at it, unamused. “Yeah, sure. I can’t see why not,” she said.

“All right! That settles it then! I’m off work tomorrow, so we can head into town and find some quality hair color, and you know, maybe have a trip out of it?” Peridot said, glowing.

Lapis shot her a soft smile. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for leaving kuddos and your lovely comments, you don't even know how much it means to me and keeps driving me forward :))


	3. Chapter 3

”How about red?” Peridot suggested, grabbing a box of red hair color off the shelf and showing it to Lapis. The two were downtown in a store, trying to pick out a new hair color for Lapis. But she was not easy to please.

“No, that’s too much. I’d look like a weirdo.”

Peridot rolled her eyes with a sigh. “That’s the point, Lazuli. To be unique and stand out!”

Lapis wasn’t sure why she had agreed to do this. She thought it’d be fun to spend a day with her cute roommate, hang out, get to know each other (so it wasn’t so freaking awkward living together), but would she really go as far as to bleach and color her hair a crazy color, just for friendship? But then again, she would be lying to herself if she said she hadn’t always thought about coloring it some wild color, just because she could. And now, she was an adult with money, and she could do whatever she wanted, that included coloring her hair the color of the rainbow.

“Okay, last try. What do you think of this?” Peridot grabbed another box off the shelf and showed it to Lapis.

“I…I don’t hate it,” the brunette said thoughtfully.

“Is it the one?” Peridot asked.

Lapis nodded slowly. “I think so,” she finally said.

“All right! Judging by your hair, I think we’ll need two boxes to cover it all after I’ve cut it,” Peridot said, examining the taller girls head.

“You’re the hairdresser, so you know best,” Lapis shrugged, putting another box of the color into the basket.

“Oh, this is gonna be so good,” the short blond said, rubbing her hands together.

Lapis looked at her with amusement. “It’s almost as if you’re more excited about this than I am,” she noted.

“I definitely am!... It’s just, to be completely honest with you… I’ve been really lonely on my own. I’ve always been used to having people around me. Big foster family with many kids, the women’s shelter, Steven’s house…I wasn’t always in the best mood, but at least I wasn’t alone, at least I could talk to someone… And then I moved for myself and I realized that I actually really enjoyed being around people, and I missed having someone to talk to.”

The girls made their way through the store as Peridot spoke. “And then you came along, and I finally have someone to hang out with, and shop with and just, you know, share my life with. I’m finally not alone.” She looked away, flustered. “I guess, what I am trying to say is, I’m glad to have you as a roommate.”

A genuine smile spread across Lapis’s lips.

…

Back home, the girls got ready for the big project. Lapis put on an old t-shirt and Peridot got out her gear. They dragged a chair out into the bathroom and began. Lapis had been cutting her own hair the past few years. Just chopping it off with a scissor once every 6 months, and she had might been to a hairdresser once in her life. But Peridot, she really put thought into it, Lapis could feel it. She was gentle and precise, mumbling under her breath about length and layers. It felt so intimate. Lapis could hear the other girl’s breath above her and feel her warmth beside her. It was actually really nice. And then came the bleaching. It felt as if her scalp was going to burn up when Peridot started putting it in her hair. And the 40 minutes she had to wait before she could wash it off were dreadful.

“Now, I don’t want to completely destroy your hair, so I think it’s best to wait till tomorrow with the other color,” Peridot told her, as Lapis dried her now almost white hair with a towel.

“You’re the expert, so you know best,” Lapis simply said to her. She caught at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn’t recognize herself.

They ate dinner and Peridot insisted that she watch an episode of Camp Pining Hearts with her. The show was surprisingly entertaining. After a couple of episodes and a bag of chips, they went to bed. Lapis’s head still itched, and her hair felt really dry. But she was happy, for once. And she was excited for tomorrow.

The next day they proceeded with the project after Peridot came home from work. This color didn’t burn her scalp, so she enjoyed the light head massage when Peridot massaged the color in. “It looks crazy now, but I have a good feeling,” the shorter girl assured her. Lapis had no other choice than to trust her. After she had washed it out, Peridot got out some hair oil and a dryer and styled her hair properly. “Okay, this gotta be the best one to date,” she said proudly.

Lapis looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now blue, styled in a bob, but short at the back and longer in the front. It looked really good. “So, whatcha’ think?” Peridot asked.

Lapis gave her a big smile. “I love it.” She hugged the smaller girl. “Thank you,” she said.

Peridot, a little take aback by the hug, hugged back and stuttered out a “you’re welcome."

After dinner, they sat down for another marathon of Camp Pining Hearts. “I gotta say,” Lapis said as she took out another biscuit and dipped it into her tea. “This show is really getting to me.”

“This is nothing, wait till season 3, that’s where the real drama begins,” Peridot assured her, her hand elbow deep in a bag of potato chips and her eyes still glued to the screen.

“How many seasons are there, exactly?” Lapis asked, her biscuit getting dangerously soaked, her attention still on her roommate.

“Around 12 or so, I think. Depends on whether you count season 5 as a real season, and not as the pile of literal trash that it actually is,” Peridot deadpanned. Lapis giggled, although she was a little confused why exactly season 5 was so horrible, but she was yet to watch it, so she was sure she’d find out in time. But alas, it was too late for her biscuit. She lifted it up from the tea and it flopped right back into it as a soggy mess with a loud ‘blop’.

“Oh, shit biscuits,” Lapis exclaimed. Then she caught Peridot’s eyes and both girls set out into an almost maniacal laughter.

After a minute or so, they were interrupted by the buzzing of Peridot’s phone. “Hold on… It’s Steven,” the shorter blonde managed to get out between giggles. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table in front of them and opened the text. “Huh,” she said. Lapis controlled her breathing, returning it back to normal and switched her attention to Peridot. “So, Steven writes, and I quote: Grab Lapis and head down to The Crystal Temple tomorrow at 8pm, Sadie Killer and The Suspects are debuting a new song, pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeease, cat face, winky face, heart eyes emoji. So, wanna go out tomorrow? I’d say we gotta, after he put so much thought into the emojis, at least. Also, I haven’t seen them live yet, although Steven sent me a few songs, but since they are live recorded they’re kind of…meh. I heard the live performance is super rad.”

“No way, really? I mean, I’ve been with them from the start. Not to brag or anything, but I was the inspiration behind Water Witch,” Lapis mumbled the last part.

“Oh wow, Lazuli, you’re so cool,” Peridot squealed sarcastically.

“Stop it. But yeah, I’ve seen them live a couple of times, and it is pretty rad. So yeah, we should totally go.”

Peridot threw a hand in the air. “Alright! It’s a date then,” she said, smiling to her roommate. Lapis knew that she didn’t mean date-date, but she still couldn’t help blushing. After all, her short, blonde, a little straight-forward and borderline obsessed with CPH roommate was pretty cute.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all the nice comments and encouraging, you are all so nice :)) I'll try to update every week, on the weekends, but school is starting soon, so it might be longer between the updates then. enjoy your last month of summer <3


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at just before 7 pm, the girls were getting ready to head out. They had to take the bus to the club, which left at 7:10 pm, so they had to hurry. “Come on, Lazuli, we’re gonna be late for the bus!” Peridot exclaimed as she stood by the door, fidgeting with her keys. She was wearing a relaxed outfit, dark skinny jeans, a grey tank top and a green flannel. Casual for a night out in the town, but she was with friends, so she didn’t really care. Not like she was scoring anyone tonight or anything…okay, maybe there was one person she wouldn’t mind scoring… if the person would just hurry the fuck up already! “Lapis!” she exclaimed again.

“I’m coming!” the blue-haired girl bit back as she hurried out of her room. The girls looked at each other. Lapis seemed to also have gone for a casual look, although her flannel was blue, and she was wearing her _Sadie Killer_ t-shirt underneath instead of a tank top. “Well, this is awkward,” Peridot drew out.

“One of us has to change,” Lapis stated.

“Ok, I’ll do it, since you’re so goddamn slow…” Peridot mumbled the last sentence as hurried to her dresser.

“Hey, I heard that,” Lapis said from behind her.

Peridot quickly threw on a green crop top and called it a day. She rushed back to the door, grabbing her black bomber jacket on the way out. “Okay…phone, keys, bus pass, money, ID…” she mumbled to herself as she checked her pockets. “Okay, let’s go lesbians, let’s go!” she exclaimed as she ran out of the apartment and down the stairs.

“Ehm, didn’t you hear me, lesbian, I said let’s go,” the blonde called from the landing.

“You forgot to lock the door, _lesbian_ ,” Lapis called back as she was doing it herself with her own key, that she had gotten the day before.

“Ah, but of course!” a chipper Peridot exclaimed.

“Okay, now we can go,” Lapis said as she was heading down the stairs.

“Let’s go, lesbians. Go, go, GO!” Peridot called out once more as she rushed down the stairs, Lapis trying to catch up to her short, but surprisingly fast, roommate.

They managed to catch the bus and took it downtown, where the concert was. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in this part of town before,” Peridot said to her roommate as they got off the bus.

“Really? You’ve never been to Garnet’s club?” Lapis asked. Peridot shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. I knew she ran one, but I never got the chance to actually go out and see it. And then I started my job and I pretty much took any and every shift I could get, so I could move out as soon as possible, so I didn’t really have any free time.”

Lapis smiled. “Well, today’s your lucky day then! The club is awesome!”

Peridot looked up at her. “I’ll take your word for it.”

They walked up to the club’s entrance and were met by a familiar figure. “Bismuth! Long time, no see!” Peridot let out.

“Tiny! It’s been forever!” the tall woman said and picked the small blonde up from the ground and into a hug. Peridot let out a laugh.

“I didn’t know you worked here as a bouncer, Bismuth,” Lapis said. “

Ah, you know, just one of my many odd jobs. Although I have to admit, this one is not that bad. I get to hang out with the Gems all the time and the atmosphere in this place is just…enchanting. Garnet really knew what she was doing when she bought this place.” Lapis nodded in agreement. She really loved the club as well, having worked there for some time as a bartender, when she lived with the Gems before her paintings began to sell. Every night was just magical, as this one would definitely be.

“Shall we go in then?” Lapis asked, turning to Peridot. Her roommate nodded.

“See you later, Bismuth,” the blonde waved as she headed inside with Lapis behind her.

“See ya! Stay out of trouble, Tiny!” the tall woman yelled after them.

“You know I can’t promise that,” Peridot yelled back. Bismuth let out a rich laugh behind them.

“What did she mean by that?” Lapis asked the blonde.

“Ah…just that I have a history of getting into fights with perverts when I’m drunk. It’s no big deal, I’m sure nothing like that happens tonight. I have no plans on drinking that much anyways,” Peridot laughed it off, but Lapis made a mental note to keep an eye on her roommate through-out the evening. After all, she didn’t want her to get hurt, or worse, hurt someone, no matter how much they might deserve it.

“P-dot! Lapis! Am I happy to see your dumb faces here!” a short, purple-haired woman greeted them as they walked on to the dance floor. A pop song was playing softly through the speakers while a crew was setting up on the scene. Most of the people were sitting around by the small tables around the dance floor and enjoying their drinks.

“Amethyst! I can’t believe you’re here too!” Peridot exclaimed and walked over to embrace the woman.

“Yep. Who do you think is DJ’ing? It’s certainly not Pearl.” The two laughed at that, while Lapis cracked a smile. It was true, Pearl was known for many things, but her music taste and DJ’ing skills weren’t one of them. And that’s why she was head of staff, Amethyst was the DJ, and Garnet was the manager.

“So, how’s the roommate situation going? I see that you haven’t killed each other yet, so it can’t be that bad,” Amethyst asked as they all three headed for the bar.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Lapis said nonchalantly.

“Just okay? Am I not the best roommate you’ve ever had? How can you break my heart like that?”

Lapis could barely hold a straight face by this point. “You’re the _only_ roommate I’ve ever had, so I don’t really have anything to compare with,” Lapis said with a smirk.

“No, I’m not, you lived with the Gems!” Peridot protested.

“That doesn’t count. That was like living with three aunts and their little son,” Lapis explained.

“You are killing me, Lazuli!” Peridot exclaimed and threw herself dramatically over the bar.

“Hi Sardonyx, I’ll have a mojito,” Lapis said to the bartender, ignoring Peridot’s dramatics.

“I’ll have a plain vodka and tonic. What about you, P?” Amethyst said.

“Hmm...” the blonde let out, eyeing the pictures on the little cocktail menu. “I’m kind of in the mood to try something new tonight… What about that blue one?” Sardonyx shot Lapis a quick look.

“You mean the Lazuli?” she asked. Peridot looked between the bartender and her roommate.

“Lazuli? As in _my_ Lazuli? What the hell, you didn’t tell me you had a drink named after you?”

Lapis couldn’t help her blushing over Peridot calling her _hers_. She knew that she didn’t mean it like that…or maybe she did. The blue haired girl has lately had a hard time figuring her roommate out. “I didn’t? Well, I used to work here and one night one thing lead to another and I mixed some stuff together after closing and the staff liked it so much it came on the menu,” Lapis explained.

“And here I thought you couldn’t get cooler…” Peridot let out. Lapis could feel her cheeks getting warmer and took a sip of her drink that Sardonyx had made while they were chatting. “I’ll have the Lazuli then,” Peridot announced.

“Coming right up,” Sardonyx said with a smile.

They had some time to kill before the band got on stage, so they stayed at the bar, chatting with Amethyst, while the crowd began to fill. “So, how’s the club doing,” Lapis asked, taking another sip of her drink.

“There’s been ups and down. I think we just need to do some good PR, and Garnet hadn’t been doing anything else. But the bills are also catching up, so we were very lucky that Steven’s band agreed to play here for free, as a favor to us. Of course, they will be selling merch later, to at least earn some money…” Peridot cut Amethyst off.

“Ooh, merch! I have got to get one of those t-shirts then!” the shorter blonde said, a little louder than normal, clearly already a little tipsy. _So she’s a lightweight_ , Lapis thought to herself. _Well, the Lazuli_ is _pretty strong._

“Maybe you should take it easy on the alcohol, Peri,” Lapis said concerned. “I’m fiiine,” Peridot let out, finishing her drink.

Before Lapis could argue against that statement, Steven's voice sounded from the scene. “Ladies and gentlemen, and everyone in between,” he began, beaming like the sun itself. Lapis couldn’t help feeling a little pride over knowing such a wonderful boy as she watched him on that scene. “I am honored to introduce you to the scariest band in the whole of Empire City: Sadie Killer and The Suspects!” The crowd cheered.

The scene began to fill up with smoke and Steven disappeared behind it. When the smoke cleared, the band came out in their Halloween-inspired get-up and began to play their most infamous song: We Are The Working Dead. Lapis enjoyed herself more than she had in a long time. She was at her favorite place, with her favorite people…this night really couldn’t get better. Or so she thought.

“Hey, Ames, where _are_ Pearl and Garnet?” Peridot asked the long-haired woman beside her.

“Probably backstage, making sure the special effects are on point and all that. You know Pearl, she’s a perfectionist,” Amethyst said and took a sip of her second drink.

After a couple of songs, the band went backstage and Steven came onto the scene once again.

“And now…the moment you all have been waiting for…a brand new song, debuting tonight for the first time!” More smoke and the dark-haired boy disappeared again, and then the smoke cleared once more and a coffin appeared on stage. Sadie rose up from it and began to sing. “ _I used to be sick, sick and tired; Delirious, Dizzy, Terrified; But I'm suddenly up home out of bed; You'll never believe I was almost-_ ”

Peridot leaned closer to Lazuli. “I have to say, their songs are definitely not for everyone, but the scene show and special effects are amazing!” the blonde exclaimed.

“Well, yeah, their scene show definitely does a lot to bring the song to life,” Lapis agreed.

“Too bad you can’t really dance to them though. See, that’s what does it for me, music I can dance to,” Peridot told her.

“I’ll give you that one, it’s not exactly into dance music,” Lapis laughed. She let her eyes linger on her roommate just a little longer before she was cut off by the enormous applause from the crown. And just like that, the concert was over. I was only 9:30, way too early to go home yet, so the two girls hung around the bar, ordering more drinks as Amethyst left them to set up her own gear and keep the party going.

Soon enough, dance music began playing from the speakers, and Peridot, who was several drinks deep, went nuts. “Oh my god, Lazuli, I LOVE this song! Come dance with me?” the blonde looked hopeful at her.

“I don’t dance,” the blue-haired told her roommate.

“Of course you do!” the shorter girl exclaimed. Lapis just shook her head at the blonde. “Aw, you’re no fun. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go warm up the floor and you get some more drinks. You are dancing tonight, whether you like it or not!” Peridot stated and walked out on the dancefloor. Lapis ordered another drink, per the blonde’s command, and watched her roommate for a while. Maybe it was the alcohol talking or the suppressed emotions, but the short girl looked incredibly beautiful as she let herself loose, the music flowing through her body so naturally… Lapis took a long sip of her drink and shook her head. She couldn’t get a crush on her roommate, no matter how cute she was. She probably didn’t feel the same way, and it would just be so awkward if she found out. Besides, even if she did, Lapis wasn’t ready to jump into another relationship. Not after Jasper…

“Hey, Lapis,” Garnet greeted her as she took a seat on a stool beside her.

“Hey, Garnet,” Lapis greeted the taller woman. “You came here alone?” Garnet asked her.

“No, I’m here with Peridot,” she answered.

“Aha, I see…And you’ve colored your hair, too,” the woman beside her noted. Lapis just nodded, her eyes still on her roommate.

“Why don’t you guys join us in the lounge?” Garnet asked.

Lapis shrugged. “I didn’t know you were up in the lounge,” she simply said.

“Well, come on then,” the taller woman smiled, beginning to walk towards the lounge area of the club. It was a little further back, although still visible from the dancefloor. A couple of large, round booths lifted up above the rest of the tables by a couple of steps. These were reserved for the VIP’s, the owner and the guest performer, and everyone who knew them, obviously. Lapis followed Garnet to one of the booths, turning her head to keep her eye on her roommate.

“What about Peridot?” Lapis asked.

“I’m sure she’ll be able to find us. If not, I’ll go get her,” Garnet simply answered. “Okay then,” Lapis said.

In the booth were the band and Steven. “Steven? What are you doing here?”

Garnet asked. “I was just saying goodbye to the band,” the curly-haired boy said innocently. “I told you to go back to the apartment, you’re way too young to be in the club at this time of night,” Garnet lectured.

“I know, I know, sorry,” the boy apologized and waved to Lapis before heading out in the back, where the stairway to their apartment was.

“That boy,” Garnet mumbled to herself. “You guys seen Pearl?” she asked the band. They just shrugged.

“Okay, you take care of Lapis while I go find her, okay?” Sadie nodded and moved closer to Buck to make room for her. Lapis sat down and set her drink on the table.

“So, how are you guys doing these days?” she asked them.

After a minute or two, Peridot showed up out of nowhere, all sweaty, but happy and energetic.

“There you are, Lazuli! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” before Lapis could answer her, the blonde continued: “Oh, and before I forget, which one of you is Sour Cream?” The blonde boy in question raised his hand. “Ames is asking for you to take over for a couple of songs, says she needs a break,” Peridot informs him.

“I thought she’d never ask,” Sour Cream said with a smile and got up to walk to the DJ booth.

“Scooch,” the short blonde told Lapis as she placed herself next to her. A little too close to be appropriate, but Peridot was drunk on alcohol and adrenaline, so she didn’t care about that.

“I need some shots,” she said. Just then, Jenny came to the table with two shot glass holders, each with 5 shots. “Oh, do you mind if I take two?” Peridot asked the dark-haired girl.

“Go ahead, they’re on the house from Sardonyx, but I’m not really in the mood to get too drunk,” Jenny answered her.

“Amazing. Lazuli take one with me, and then we’re going dancing,” Peridot said as she took two shot glasses in one hand and placed it in front of herself while placing a single shot in front of Lapis with the other.

“I told you, I don’t dance,” Lapis protested.

“You keep saying that, yet I don’t believe you,” the blonde said, throwing her head back as she took a shot. “I guess you’ll just have to prove it to me,” she continued. “Take your shot and let’s go. You’ll need the liquor courage,” the blonde insisted. Lapis sighted but took her shot nonetheless. “Ah! That just hits the spot,” Peridot exclaimed. “And just in time,” she added, as a new song began to play. “Come, Lazuli!” the blonde grabbed her roommate's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor.

“Peridot!” Lapis protested.

“Too late,” the shorter girl yelled over the music as she dragged her into the middle of the dance floor.

“Come on, Lazuli, dance with me,” the blonde insisted as she began swaying her hips to the music. Lapis could feel a strong mix of alcohol and adrenaline rushing through her body as she tried to move to the music.

“ _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight; Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun_ tonight; _But I don't need no money; As long as I can feel the beat; I don't need no money; As long as I keep dancing_ ”

Lapis could see that Peridot was singing along to the song and tried to relax. She tried to block all the other people out, focusing only on the blonde in front of her. Slowly, she began to relax and let loose, dancing just as freely as Peridot, even more so. _I guess that shot really made the difference_ , Lapis thought. Or maybe it was the person she was dancing with.

Before Lapis knew it, the song ended and a new, a little slower song came on, and Peridot came closer to her and grabbed her by the waist. Naturally, Lapis put her hands on the other girl's shoulders and they danced against each other for the duration of the song. Lapis would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t like being so close to her roommate a little too much. And the way the blonde danced against her wasn’t actually that platonic either.

“ _Come a little closer, let me taste your smile; Until the morning lights; Ain't no going back the way you look tonight; I see it in your eyes_ ”

Lapis was feeling those lyrics a little too much for her liking. She didn’t know what was coming over her. All she knew was that she really wanted to kiss this girl in front of her, more than anything else. And she had promised herself she wouldn’t get a crush on her, she had promised herself!... she couldn’t do this, not now, she wasn’t ready yet. Lapis could see it in her eyes, Peridot wanted it just as much as she did.

The song ended before any of them could make a move and Lapis hastily broke away from Peridot’s embrace and hurried towards the washrooms. “Lapis, wait!” she heard the blonde call out behind her as a new song began to play.

Lapis didn’t turn around and just kept walking towards her destination. Once in the ladies’ washroom, she locked herself in the last stall and just sat on the lid, her head between her legs, trying to _think_. Needless to say, it didn’t help. Far away, she could hear the music playing loud as dozens of people let loose on the dance floor, not having to worry about having a crush on their roommate and being too messed up to be able to do anything about it. “Goddammit!” she let out and kicked the door.

She got out of the booth and walked towards the sink. She splashed some cold water on her face, trying to cool down, physically and mentally. She couldn’t look into Peridot’s eyes just yet…she needed to figure out what she could say to her to make her understand that she actually liked her, but she wasn’t ready for a relationship yet. She hoped the shorter girl would understand, she did seem very understanding. Or maybe she wouldn’t. Maybe she would get angry with her, and Lapis would have to find another place to live. Oh god…

She heard the door to the washroom open and a person walking in. She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Behind her was the last person she wanted to see right now… “Lapis?” Jasper said as she looked into her eyes through the mirror. 

"Oh, fuck me…” Lapis whispered to herself and hurried out of the washroom. Behind her, she could hear Jasper following her.

“Lapis, wait. I just want to talk, I swear. Lapis, hold on!” The blue-haired girl had just reached the lounge area when Jasper had caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. She could see the band and Amethyst and Peridot at their table from where she stood.

“Let go of me,” she simply said, not even looking at her ex.

“Lapis, please, just give me a chance to explain myself…” Lapis pulled her hand to herself and almost ran to her friends. When she stopped in front of the table, the others looked up with worry.

“Where were you? And why are you crying…” Amethyst began asking her before looking over her shoulder and seeing Jasper approaching the table. “Oh no,” she let out.

“Lapis, please. I’m sorry for everything. I’ve changed, I swear. Please, come back to me, I miss you,” the tall woman pleaded.

“Leave me alone,” Lapis said, shaking and almost sobbing.

“Come on Lapis, give me a chance. I swear I won’t hurt you again!” Jasper exclaimed.

“Lapis, who is this?” Peridot asked, but Lapis was unable to answer, so Amethyst did instead.

“It’s her abusive ex. You know, the one she ran away from,” the short woman explained.

“No, I didn’t know…” Peridot let out quietly. But inside she was about to explode. She didn’t know if it was the adrenaline or the alcohol, or maybe a mix of them both, but she could feel that she was just a hair length from jumping this stranger. “I think you should go,” she said to the tall woman, trying to stay calm.

“Stay out of it, shortie,” Jasper just bit her off, grabbing Lapis’ wrist once more. “Lapis, please, just listen to me.” Lapis just shook her head and tried to pull her arm away, but Jasper didn’t let go. Peridot caught Lapis’ eyes and saw the most painful look on her face. And that’s when she snapped.

“She told you to leave, you clod!” Peridot yelled through the noise and before anyone could stop her, she jumped on the taller woman, who was easily triple her size.

“I’ll go get Bismuth,” Jenny said and hurried towards the exit.

“Oh, this is going to be good,” Amethyst simply said as she got out her phone and began filming the fight. It wasn’t as much a fight as it was Peridot just clinging to the larger woman and trying to get in punches with her tiny hands.

“Peridot, no…” Lapis let out. This was exactly the thing she _didn’t_ want to happen tonight.

Soon enough came Bismuth and broke up the fight, throwing Jasper out. And then Garnet came out of nowhere with an ice bag for Peridot… Everything began to melt together for Lapis. Somehow she got into a car with Peridot and got home to their apartment, put Peridot to sleep on the couch, before making her way into her own room and crashing in her bed, not even bothering to take her clothes off.

…

The next morning Lapis woke up with an awful headache. She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Last night began flashing back to her. Peridot, Jasper, Peridot fighting Jasper… Just when she thought she was getting over everything, Jasper came crashing into her life and ruined everything…or maybe _she_ was the one ruining everything… she saw the look on Peridot’s face, she knew that look… but she couldn’t do it. She was afraid of getting hurt again.

She got up from her bed and headed out to the kitchen to get some food and an aspirin. On her way, she walked by Peridot, still snoozing on her couch, wearing the same clothes as the night before. _She sure looks cute when she’s sleeping,_ Lapis thought to herself. She shook her head… she had to stop thinking like that, she’ll just get her heart broken again. Once in the kitchen, she made herself some P &J sandwiches and took them back to her room with a glass of water. After eating, she went back to sleep, trying not to think more about last night.

Sometime after, Lapis woke up to the sound of guitar and singing. At first, she thought Peridot had just turned on the radio and let it play while she was eating lunch or something, but when she listened closer, she noticed that the guitar wasn’t consistent, and kept starting over and over, the same with the singing. That’s when she realized that it must be Peridot herself, singing and playing in the living room. Curious, she got up and snuck out of her room, hiding behind the wall and listening to her roommate’s voice. It was high pitched, but not unpleasant. The blonde had a very soothing singing voice, it made Lapis think about summer and sunshine… This girl really was perfect.

“You know I can see you, Lazuli?” Peridot said suddenly. Lapis could feel her cheeks get warm.

“No,” she simply said and walked fully into the room.

Peridot shot her a wide smile. “You wanna hear what I’ve been working on?” she asked, her voice gentle.

“Yeah…” Lapis admitted.

Peridot got her fingers into position and began her song: “ _She was trapped in a mirror; And it couldn't be clearer; She wanted to leave this place; And get herself back in space; And Mom, you might think she's a criminal; But her friendship comes through subliminal; Lapis Lazuli, you fled into the bottom of the sea; Lapis Lazuli, you were so sad, but then you came around to me…_ ”

Lapis stood still, a little breathless after hearing her own name being sung _like that_. “Oh wow, Peridot…that’s really…That’s really good. Although, why was I trapped in a mirror?”

Peridot let out a giggle. “Well, I took the liberty to be a little creative about the lyrics. To be honest, I was inspired by the band from last night and their supernatural theme.” The small blonde smiled coy to her roommate. Lapis stood still, not able to get a single word out, her heart beating fast in her chest. Peridot’s phone lit up beside her and she picked it up. “Oh my god…Lazuli, come look at this,” the blonde waved her over. Lapis sat down next her and Peridot pressed play on a video.

In the video, a drunk Peridot had climbed an angry Jasper like a mountain and clung to her back while beating her on the head with her small fists. Although last night it seemed so serious and awful, looking at it now, it looked ridiculous, funny even. Just when they thought it couldn’t get funnier, Bismuth showed up and easily got Peridot off of Jasper’s back. “ _Let me go! I wanna show that clod who she is messing with!_ ” video Peridot yelled over the music. “ _Don’t ever mess with my Lapis, you big Cheeto!_ ” At this point, Lapis began to laugh for real. She laughed so hard, she almost fell off the couch. Beside her, Peridot was laughing just as hard.

“You called her…a big cheeto!” Lapis managed to get out.

“I know!” Peridot exclaimed. Eventually, they calmed down enough to be able to look at each other. For the first time, Lapis noticed a huge bruise on her roommates left cheek.

“Was that her?” she simply asked, and without thinking about it twice, taking her hand up to the blonde’s cheek.

“A solid elbow punch,” the smaller girl simply said. 

"Does it hurt?” Lapis asked, touching it gently with her fingertips. Peridot winced slightly and Lapis quickly pulled her hand away.

“A little bit…but it’ll get better,” the blonde assured her. Lapis nodded. It will get better. Peridot’s bruise will heal, and Lapis will eventually be able to tell her about her feelings. Until then, all she could do was enjoying this amazing girl’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your sweet comments, I hope you like this chapter. The first song they dance to is Cheap Thrills by Sea and the second is More Than You Know by Axwell Ingrosso (very good song, highly recomend) Have a nice last week of summer(vacation, if you're one of the lucky ones). I won't make any excuses, but school has really taken its toll on me, so you can expect updates to be less friquient, but i won't quit the fic, i promise! Also, I can't wait for the SU movie!!


End file.
